Goodbye USA, Hello England
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: First Gorillaz story in my series on Tokyo-Zion Academy. This is the story of  how Reese, Dolly, and the children came to England.
1. Meeting a Cute Stranger

Goodbye USA, Hello England

Chapter one: Meeting a Cute Stranger:

In L.A., a blonde-haired, twenty-one year old woman named Reese walked to her mailbox and got the mail out. She looked through it until she came to a large brown envelope. She felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. The envelope was from Rosemary College for Women. The school was in London and Reese had been trying to enroll there forever. So she ran into the house, set the other mail down, and ran upstairs to her room. She lied onto her bed and opened the envelope. Reese quietly read the letter to herself.

Then she quickly ran downstairs and yelled: "Mom, dad, I made it! I made it in Rosemary College!" her folks had a party for her success. But Reese sat down on the stairs away from the action.

"_I know I should be happy, but I just feel empty._" she thought. Reese was feeling empty because after she broke up with her last boyfriend, she vowed that she would never fall in love again and to keep her word, Reese studied hard and was top student in all of her classes. Now, all of that didn't matter to her anymore. Reese just sighed and went upstairs to her room to pack her things.

Early in the morning, Reese got up and left for London. On her way, her family accompanied. They bid her a tearful goodbye. And as Reese boarded the plane, she took one last look at her family. Her mom was teary-eyed. Not wanting to cry, Reese turned away and got onto the plane.

Her first week in London was okay, she guessed. Reese still felt empty inside. Then on Friday, fate had taken a different path.

It started with a little trip to the mall. Reese decided to go since she had nothing better to do. She was in the music section when they first met. She was looking through the magazines when she saw him! He was tall with black eyes and spiky blue hair. Reese could feel herself blushing.

"_He's so hot! Wait! Oh no! Could I be…?_" she thought. Then she realized… she was falling in love again! Reese didn't want to but her heart was winning. They both weren't watching time.

"Attention shoppers! The mall will be closing in five minutes!" the person over the intercom yelled. Reese quickly snapped back into reality. The shoppers began grabbing their bagged merchandise and running to their cars. Reese was running when she ran into a tall male body.

"Hey stupid! Why don't you watch where your going?" she wanted to yell. But when she looked up and saw tall, blue spiky haired and black eyes, she completely lost her tongue.

"Are you okay miss?" the guy asked. Reese nodded.

"Uh…let me help you up." said he.

"Right." she said softly. The attractive fellow helped Reese up off the floor. (While gazing into her lovely blue eyes!)

Once he helped her up, they went their separate ways. When Reese had walked ten paces away, she realized whom she was talking to.

"_That was 2-D! And I didn't tell him anything about me!_" she thought. Not willing to let 2-D pass her by, Reese turned and ran after him.

Chapter Two:


	2. The Zombie Meets the Angel

Chapter two: The Zombie Meets the Angel:

Reese ran and ran until she caught up to 2-D and grabbed him by his arm. He turned to see blond and gorgeous panting hard.

"Yes?" he asked. D had to wait because Reese was trying to catch her breath.

Once she got it back, Reese smiled and said: "Thanks, for helping me."

"Uh…" said 2-D.

"I'm Reese and I'm a huge fan or yours." she continued.

"Really?" he asked. Reese nodded.

"New here?" 2-D asked.

"I moved here last week." answered she.

"Oh." 2-D replied. Then they talked as they left the mall together. Come to find out, Reese and 2-D had some common interests and experiences. Such as, they both tormented when they were kids. 2-D was strung up in fifth grade and had footballs kicked at him. Well, Reese was always attacked in dodge ball.

"Hey 2D." said Reese once they got out to the parking lot.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You have a pen?" she asked.

"Uhh…" said D.

"Never mind." she said. Then Reese pulled out her little pink notebook and a black pen, wrote down her phone number, ripped the page out, folded it up, and put it in D's hand. He blushed.

"This in my number, don't lose it." said she. 2-D nodded.

"Good night." said Reese. Then she kissed him on the cheek and got into her car. 2-D watched her drive off. He was still blushing. 2-D put his hand on the cheek that Reese kissed. Her lips were warm. He had fallen in love with Reese! Then he snapped out of it and ran back to Kong Studios.

Chapter Three


	3. Tips From Aphrodite, Mr Smooth, and the

Chapter three: Tips From Aphrodite, Mr. Smooth, and the Commoner:

When 2-D made it back to Kong Studios, his three "outsider" allies, Noizchild, Ryan, and Crash Frary, were hanging out.

"Whazz up dawg!" said Crash.

"What?" 2-D asked.

"He's saying hi." Noizchild explained.

"Oh." said 2-D.

"Why are you blushing for?" Ryan asked. D wasn't sure if he should answer that. Then he remembered, he could tell these guys anything and prying it out of them would be like pulling teeth. So he looked around to see if anyone was listening and walked closer to them.

"I met a girl." he whispered. The allies' eyes lit up.

"Is she attractive?" Crash asked. 2-D's cheeks went from cotton candy pink to fiery red as he nodded.

"Oooo!" said Ryan.

"Stop it boys." said Noizchild serenely.

"Yes ma'am." said Ryan and Crash. Noizchild turned to 2-D.

"So what's her name?" she asked.

"Reese Ambers." D answered. The three allies listened in silence.

"She was very nice. We talked and she gave me her number and….." 2-D continued.

"Oooo!" the Frary boys squealed.

"What?" the lead singer asked.

"She likes you." said Crash.

"She does?" 2-D asked.

"Yeah, if she gave you her phone number!" said Crash.

"Go on. What happened next?" Ryan asked.

"She kissed me on the cheek and …" D continued on.

"Oooo!" the Frary boys squealed again.

"What?" 2-D asked.

"She really likes you! D, this one's a keeper! Don't let her go!" Crash said.

"Uh… yeah." said 2-D.

"Uh-hmm!" said Noiz. The boys looked up.

"It's obvious you need some tips." she said. "Therefore, we'll help you." Then she reached down to get her Japanese style designed purse. People in England called her the "black geisha" because she was black and always wore kimonos because of her love for Japan.

When Noizchild got her purse, she pulled out her "book of love" and opened it.

"These are the tips you need." Noizchild said. "Um-hmm! 1.) One must be honest with date."

"Always tell her truth." Ryan explained. 2-D nodded.

"2.) One must put trust in their date." Noiz read on.

"Trust the girl." said Crash. 2-D nodded.

N: "3.) Love them for them."

R: "Love the lady for everything she is. Not for everything she isn't."

D: *nods*

N: "4) Don't let them walk all over you."

C: "Don't let her use you like those last two hussy girls did!"

D: *nods his head in shame*

R: "Gee Crash, why did you have to go and bring that up again?"

C: "I was only helping."

N: "Uh-hmm!"

R and C: "Sorry."

N: "And finally, 5.) Be thyself."

R: "Be yourself."

2-D: "Okay."

"You get it now?" Noiz asked. "Yeah." said 2-D. Then the allies hung out until it got later.

Chapter four:


	4. First Date

_Meow, lighten up. This is an old story. I'm might not fix it because of all of the other projects that I am busy with. Take it easy on the critism._

Chapter four: First Date:

Reese and 2-D got to know each other for the next few weeks. They had been talking a lot. The couple even said they liked each other. Then one day, their relationship took a step farther.

It started with a small question from Reese.

"2-D?" she asked.

"Yes?" answered he.

"Are you doing anything Sunday?" Reese asked as they were walking along London's crowded streets.

"No. Why?" he answered.

"Great! Then we can go to that new fancy restaurant that just opened up." said she. 2-D nodded in confusion.

"Okay, see you there at six o'clock Sunday." Reese said. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Confused and dazed, 2-D ran to the nearest pay phone.

Once he was in the booth, 2-D dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hello, Aphrodite's Workshop. Been in business for forty-seven years. How may I help you today?" Noizchild answered.

"I need your help!" 2-D wailed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll help you." she said.

"Thanks Noiz!" 2-D said.

"So what's the problem?" Noizchild asked. 2-D explained the whole situation.

"So she asked out on a date." said Noiz. "All right, I'll help you."

"What do I need to do?" D asked.

"All you need to do is look nice, be polite, relax, and be yourself. Got it?" Noizchild explained.

"Yeah." said 2-D.

"All right." said Noiz uneasily. She had her doubts on his understanding sometimes.

The week seemed to go by fast. And when Sunday came, Ryan and Crash loaded 2-D down with tips and advice and Noizchild gave even more tips and advice to him. 2-D thought his migraine was going to drive him nuts and the allies' talking wasn't helping at all.

When 2-D made it to the new fancy restaurant, Reese greeted him with a hug and kiss and they walked in together. A maître d' escorted them to a booth near a window that looked at a beautiful rose garden. A waiter came by and took their orders. The couple ordered wine for their food, 2-D lit a cigarette. Reese became disappointed.

"_He smokes._" she thought sadly. Then let the little things get in the way of love now, even if they were bad.

"Is something wrong Reese?" 2-D asked.

"Oh. No nothing." she said quickly.

Once their food came by, things began to relax some. When dinner was over, 2-D paid the dinner and Reese left the tip. The lead singer drove his lady friend home. When they got to her apartment, Reese kissed 2-D on the lips ardently and went inside. 2-D was one happy zombie!

Chapter five:


	5. Email and Phone Calls

Chapter five: E-mail and Phone Calls:

Early the next morning, 2-D received a wake-up call. "*Yawn* Hello?" he answered when he picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie." said a familiar feminine voice on the other line.

"Reese?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." she said. The zombie noticed that his lady had a sweet and sexy voice over the phone.

"I just called to say good morning before I left for school." Reese continued on.

"Where are you?" her man asked.

"I'm in the flat parking lot about to get in my car." the angel answered.

"Oh." said 2-D. They talked on until Reese said she had to go to school. 2-D wished she could have talked on longer. He loved the sound of her voice.

That afternoon, 2-D checked his e-mail. Most of them were from Murdoc. (You know, saying that he's gay.) Then the zombie noticed something…  
>NEW!<p>

"_Huh? ? Who's this?_" he thought. Filled with curiosity, 2-D opened the e-mail. It was from Reese. This is what it said:

Hi darling:

How was your day? Mine was great. I'll call you this evening. Can't wait to see you again Bye! :)

Love, Reese

Are sure enough, 2-D received his phone-call. "Hello?" said he.

"Hi sexy!" Reese answered on the other line.

"Hi Reese."

"I've just been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"Uh-huh."

"*Nervous laugh*"

"I miss you."

"Me too."

They talked on until it got real late and Reese had to get off. 2-D always hated it when she had to hang up.

For week, 2-D and Reese kept in contact through e-mail and phone calls. Their love was growing

Chapter six:


	6. New Pub Girl

Chapter six: New Pub Girl:

While 2-D was finding happiness in Reese, Murdoc was getting pretty suspicious. He'd listen in on 2-D and Reese's phone calls and look through 2-D's e-mails. But Noizchild would always catch him ease dropping.

One day, getting tired of always catching him, Noizchild came over to Murdoc in his Winnebago and asked: "Why do you keep spying on 2-D?"

He looked up at her and said: "Because cupid, I don't trust him!"

"_Since when?_" Noiz thought. Then a notion hit her!

"Are you jealous of 2-D?" Noizchild asked.

"Me? Jealous of that dullard?" a red-faced Murdoc yelled.

"I only spoke in English. It's obvious you're jealous of him." Noizchild said serenely.

"Grrr… Damn you cupid! You're as worthless as your crappy advice!" Murdoc yelled. Then he picked up an empty vodka bottle, chucked it at Noiz, and stormed out of the Winnebago. She was lucky to duck!

Murds went to one of his favorite pubs. Le Rouge was what it called. Attractive women ran the pub. "So what can I get ya today?" a female voice asked him. Murdy looked up and saw Krissy, the pub's owner.

Krissy took over her husband's pub when he died five years ago. She made a few changes to the place. Loyal fans who doubted her in the beginning were amazed that she came through.

"Just the usual, Kris." Murdoc answered.

"All righty. I'll send one of my girls!" she replied. Then she turned and walked to get a lady tender.

Wondering whom the lovely was going to serve him next, Murdoc looked at the lady tenders. They were beautiful girls. Then Murdoc noticed something different.  
>She was tall, lovely, and had curves in the right places. She was new. And she turned Murds in. He couldn't help staring at her schoolgirl type pub uniform. (Kris' personal design.) Murdoc saw her coming over towards him. So he decided to put on a flirt show for her.<p>

When the girl came by with his drink, Murdoc quickly grabbed her by the hand. The girl was caught by surprise. Murdoc grinned. Then he began rubbing her hand. The girl was blushing.

"_Soon, this lovely will be mine!_" Murds thought. Embarrassed, the girl quickly slapped him! Everyone in the pub looked up. Murds let go of the girl's hand. Krissy came over to them and pulled the girl aside.

A few minutes later, Krissy came back to Murdoc. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry about that! She's new here. But don't worry. It won't happen again." she explained.

"Aw, blimey." Murdoc replied in pain as he touched his cheek.

"_Playing hard to get, eh? This should be interesting!_" he thought.

Chapter Seven:


	7. From Warm to Hot

Chapter seven: From Warm to Hot:

"I had such a great time at that dance club!" Reese said amazed. 2-D just kinda grinned. The couple had just come back from another date and was in the car park of Kong Studios.

"Uh… Reese." D spoke up.

"Yes?" she asked. 2-D was blushing.

He swallowed hard and asked: "Would you like to watch a zombie movie with me?"

"Sure!" she answered. Then the couple ran into 2-D's room. D closed and locked the door behind them.

While the movie was playing, temptation began its rise. It started when 2-D put his arm around his lady. Reese was blushing as she snuggled up close. When the scary parts came, Reese held onto her zombie tight. Soon the temptation grew stronger.

2-D began kissing on Reese lips. He kept kissing her again and again. Soon Reese gave into his kisses. Then D slipped his tongue into her mouth. Reese was taken-aback at first but then she relaxed and slipped her tongue into his mouth as well.

They French kissed ardently. The couple ardently made out all night. When it was over, Reese left him and got into her car. 2-D felt as he was in heaven. The closer they got the hoot things got.

Chapter Eight:


	8. Murdoc's Lady Goth

Chapter eight: Murdoc's Lady Goth

The next day, Murdoc was looking for the nearest open pub. (Le Rouge was closed on Sundays.) He was walking along when he saw that new pub girl. She had tightly wrapped herself in an old sports jacket. Her long black ponytail swung and bounced as she walked. Murdy decided to follow her.

Once he caught up to her, Murds grabbed her by the shoulder. She stopped in her tracks.

"Look! I'm sorry I slapped you. Krissy has yelled at me about it. It won't happen again. You can hit back if you want!" the girl said quickly.

"I won't." he said.

"Huh?" she asked. Then she turned to him. She was stunned. Murdoc just shook his head.

"Come walk with me." he said slyly with a grin. Before she could answer, Murds grabbed her by the hand and dragged her with him.

The girl's name was Dolly Biel. She was thirty-three and she admitted she liked Murds. And all while she was talking, Murdoc grinned. He was having the upper hand in the game.

Chapter Nine:


	9. One Step Closer?

Chapter nine: One Step Closer?

Reese and 2-D had just came back from the movies when they went Reese's flat. 2-D brought another zombie movie with him. But love (or should I say lust) had other plans.

Things started off slow at first. Then near the end of the movie, the couple made out more ardently then before. Reese started to get the intense exciting feeling again. Then 2-D began unbuttoning her schoolgirl blouse.

This made his lady nervous. She grabbed hold of his wrist and stopped kissing him. D stared at her with confused eyes.

Then he let go of her and they watched another movie. It was clear Reese wasn't ready.

Chapter Ten:


	10. Dolly's Little Half Brother

Chapter ten: Dolly's Little Half Brother:

In the late afternoon, Murdoc came by Dolly's flat and rang the bell. A young boy about eleven years of age answered the door. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and brown freckles on his face. He looked at Murds and Murds looked at him.

"Yes?" the boy asked with lackluster.

"Is Dolly Biel in?" Murds asked coldly.

"No!" the boy answered quickly. Then he slammed the door in Murds' face. The bassist turned as if he was leaving, but as he was the kid was gone, Murdoc went to the back way.

Murds knocked on the other door. Dolly answered it.

"What took ya?" she asked impatiently. Murdoc explained the story.

"Oh. That's Joey. He's my little half bro. Always chasing guys away from me." Dolly replied. Then she secretly let Murds in.

A few minutes later, Joey heard strange mushy sounds from Dolly's bedroom.

_"Curses! I thought I rid of him!_" he thought. He wanted to humiliate them by going in there, but he didn't, he couldn't. Instead, he picked up his notebook, ripped out a page, wrote where he was, and left the flat.

Chapter Eleven:


	11. West Meets East

Chapter eleven: West Meets East:

Joey was in the park writing when he felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw a video camera in his face! An Asian-looking boy with loose black cornrows was behind the camera.

"Oh. I'm sorry. This is my first time in London and I'm making a home movie to show back in Tokyo." the boy explained.

"Tokyo?" Joey asked. "Yes. I'm Michael and my mom sent from Japan to England for a vacation." the boy continued.

"I'm Joey and this is my first time in London too. I moved here with my sister." Joe said.

The boys continued on talking until they heard a little girl yelling in Japanese. Mike looked up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"It's my little sister." Michael explained.

"Who?" Joe asked. An Asian-looking little girl with her blackish-purple hair in two braids stomped up to them with her face red with anger. She and Michael shouted yelling at each other in Japanese until Joey cleared his throat. They both looked at him.

"Joey this is Lina. Lina this is Joey." Michael introduced.

"Hi." said Joe.

"SO YOU LEAVE ME FOR A FRIEND?" Lina yelled in English.

"She's mad because I left her." Michael whispered.

"Oh." Joey whispered back.

"Mom told you not to leave me!" Lina yelled.

"Best you leave." Michael whispered.

"Right." Joey whispered back. Then Joe ran away as fast as he could.

Joey was walking along a lake when he saw a girl. She too was Asian-looking and her pale blue hair that was supported by a big red bow was blowing gently in the breeze. Joey so festinated by this enigma that he wasn't paying attention to the path. Then he slipped and fell on the gavel. He had scraped his knee and it hurt! The girl turned and ran to him. Joey looked up and saw standing over him. She had violet eyes and freckles across her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he asked. Then the girl knelt down, put her hand over the wound on his knee, and shut her eyes. She softly began to say some words. And in an instant, Joey's scrape healed.

"Wha- how did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"I've had this power since I was three. My name is Sumi." the girl answered.

"I'm Joey." he said.

The two talked on until it got late. Joey went home to his to flat. He had made two new friends today.

Chapter Twelve:


	12. Sumi's Crush

Chapter twelve: Sumi's Crush:

Joey, Michael, and Sumi were playing in the Kong Studios graveyard one afternoon. Joey was writing and Michael was filming. Sumi stood there silent. The three of them stayed there until Murdoc came outside with a long thin metal pole.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MISTAKES DOING HERE?" he yelled. Then he chased the boys off.

When Murds came back from the chase, he found Sumi still standing there.

"_Wha-?_" he thought. Then he slowly approached her. She was staring at him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked. Sumi didn't answer. Her face was blank from expression.

"Are you listening to me?" Murds yelled. Sumi just stared on.

"*Pant* That was close! *Pant pant*" Joey said.

"Think we lost him? *Pant pant*" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Joe answered. He looked back to see if Murdoc was still chasing them.

"Don't see him." he answered.

"Hey. Where's Sumi?" Michael asked.

"Was she with us?" Joey asked.

"No." said Mike. The boys grew sick with terror.

"She's still with Murds!" Mike yelled.

"I'll go get her!" Joe yelled.

"Be careful." Mike said. Joey nodded and ran back to the graveyard.

Joey found Sumi staring at Murdoc.

"Go away!" Murds yelled at her. She still stood there staring at him. Finally, Joey grabbed his friend by her are and ran away.

"Are you okay Sumi?" Michael asked.

"I love him." she said.

"What?" the boys asked.

"I love Murdoc." Sumi said aloud. The boys looked like they were going to throw up as she blushed.

Chapter Thriteen:


	13. Noodle Joins the Secret

Chapter thirteen: Noodle Joins the Secret:

It was another romantic night in 2-D's room. Reese was dressed in a long French silk nightgown with a thick blanket wrapped around her. (She had complained that it was cold his basement room. So D got a blanket for her.) 2-D was playing the band's song "Dracula" on one of his keyboards. Reese was blushing. Once again, temptation would grow.

As D played those haunting chords, Reese was swept by a wave of emotions. So she got off his bed, snuck up behind him, and tapped D lightly on his bare shoulder. The lead singer stopped playing and turned to her. The angel quickly kissed without warning.

Pleased yet startled, 2-D pushed her away. Reese looked confused.

"Why did you do that for?" 2-D asked at last.

"I'm sorry but way you played 'Dracula'…. I couldn't resist." she said seductively. 2-D walked closer to her.

"That's okay. Just let me know next time." he whispered. Then they began making out again. The couple dropped onto D's bed. Reese wrapped her blanket around him. As they kissed, her hands strayed down to his to his jeans. She quickly undid them.

They kissed on until they heard the door open. The couple looked and saw Noodle in the doorway. The little guitarist was shocked. The couple didn't know what to say. Noodle smiled.

"(Your secret's safe with me.)" she said. Then she went back to her room.

Chapter Fourteen:


	14. Murdoc's Little Spies

Chapter fourteen: Murdoc's Little Spies:

Getting sick of seeing 2-D in a happy mood, Murdoc decided to see what was up with him. So he bribed his lovelies into spying on the lead singer.

For a week, Murdy's girls spied on 2-D. What they found shocked them. So the girls took notes and ran away.

By Sunday, Murdoc's girls were ready to report to him. Murds himself was shocked. 2-D had another girlfriend and they were making out!

"_Hmm…I think it's time I met this little schoolgirl dullard been with._" he thought.

Chapter Fifteen:


	15. Kisses and Sheets

Chapter fifteen: Kisses and Sheets:

2-D lead Reese into his room again. The song "Slow Country" was playing.

"You did this for me?" she asked. D nodded. Then filled with excitement, he quickly rushed her to the bed.

"Be gentle with me." she whispered to him.

"I will." he replied Then he had fun with her all through the night. The night was ardent and steamy.

When it was over, Reese fell asleep. 2-D got up to turn off the c.d. player.

"Leave it playing one more time." Reese mumbled. The zombie smiled and respected her wishes.

Chapter Sixteen:


	16. Morning Love

Chapter sixteen: Morning Love:

Reese awoke early the next morning. She gently tapped her man awake. 2-D slowly opened his eyes.

"Awake yet?" she asked

"Yeah…why?" asked he.

"I just want more." she said sweetly. He grinned and gave her more from last night. The morning was more ardent and steamy than last night.

Once the fun was over, Reese gout up and got dressed for school.

Chapter Seventeen:


	17. First Encounter

Chapter seventeen: First Encounter:

Reese came over the next day all decked up for the evening. When she had made it to the car park, Murdoc grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"So you're the lovely that's been with the dullard!" Murdoc hissed.

"That dullard is my boyfriend!" she yelled as tried to pull away.

"Tell me, what do you see in him?" Murds asked.

"Let go!" Reese screamed. Then she slapped Murds and ran into 2-D's room.

Chapter Eighteen:


	18. Zombies and Angels

Chapter eighteen: Zombies and Angels:

The door opened and 2-D looked up. Reese stood in the doorway.

"What took ya?" he asked her. Reese explained the whole situation to her lover.

"That's okay." said he as he gently pushed some of hair behind her ear. Then D threw his arms around and made out with her.

Things grew hotter and hotter throughout the night. The couple enjoyed every moment of it. Each kiss was sweeter than the last. Reese wanted 2-D to never stop.

And by the end of knowing each other, the couple slept soundly in each other's arms.

Chapter Ninteen:


	19. Ryan Meets Gracie

Chapter nineteen: Ryan Meets Gracie:

It was a boring day at E.L. (East London) University where Ryan was teaching. He had his eye on the chemistry teacher from Liverpool named Gracie. She was two years younger than him and beautiful. But because he had negative experiences with women, he was scared to talk to her. But that was soon about to change!  
>It was lunchtime when the incident happened. Ryan was fine until Gracie sat down. His stomach tied up into knots.<p>

"Come on, Frary go talk to her." one of the professors said to him. Ryan could barely speak. His throat was so dry. He just shook his head.

One of the ceiling beams was falling loose and it was over Gracie. When Ryan saw this he became worried. He hoped it wouldn't fall. All through lunch, Ryan watched in fear. And then finally, it broke with a snap and fell fast. The professors and students watched in fear. Things would have been terrible for Gracie if Ryan hadn't got up and quickly pushed her out of danger. She looked up and saw Ryan kneeling in front of her.

"You…. You saved me!" Gracie exclaimed breathlessly. Ryan didn't know what to say. And from there, a lovely between Ryan and Gracie bloomed.

Chapter Twenty:


	20. Gina Frary

Chapter twenty: Gina Frary:

"She's coming!" Ryan blurted out.

"Huh? Who's coming?" Noizchild asked.

"Gina's coming to England." he answered.

"Really?" Crash perked up.

"Who?" Noiz asked.

"Our little sister." Ryan answered. "She's moving to England to get rest for her ankle conditions." Noizchild and the Frary brothers were hanging out in Aphrodite's Workshop. Ryan had just got off the phone.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Noizchild said in shock.

"Of course!" the boys answered.

"When is she coming?" the matchmaker asked.

"In two weeks." Ryan answered.

"Oh. " said Noizchild.

The next two weeks seemed to drag by. On the morning Gina arrived, the Frary boys decided to give Noizchild a wake up call.

"Hello, Aphrodite's Workshop. Been in business for forty-seven years. How my I help you today?" she answered.

"Hey Noiz!" yelled Ryan.

"What Ryan?" she asked.

"Get up and get dressed, we'll pick you up in a few minutes." Ryan said quickly. Noiz was wondering why. Then she remembered… Gina was coming today.

"Okay sure." she said quickly.

"Great! Bye." said Ryan. Then he hung up. So Noizchild got up, showered, put on her red kimono, and went to her living room.

When Ryan to pick her up, he asked: "Ready?"

"Yes." said Noiz. Then the two went the train station.

It was afternoon when the Frary sister showed up. By the time one o'clock rolled around, a woman with short brown hair and a cark crutch boarded off the train. "Gina!" Crash yelled. The woman looked up. Then Crash leapt up from the bench and went to help the woman

"Noizchild, this is my sister, Gina. Gina, this is my friend, Noizchild. Remember, the one I've been telling you about." Crash said when he returned with the woman.

"Hi." said the matchmaker.

"Hello." said Gina.

"Okay, let's get Noizchild back to work." Ryan said quickly.

"K." said the other three. Then the group left the train station.

On the way back, Gina and Noizchild talked a lot. They became close friends.

Chapter Twenty-One:


	21. Silk and Rose Petals

Chapter twenty-one: Silk and Rose Petals:

A knock came on Reese's flat door one evening.

"_He's here!_" she thought happily as she got up to answer. 2-D was standing in the door when she opened it. Reese blushed. 2-D blushed when he saw her in a silk whisper white wrap wrapped loosely around her slender body. Reese quickly pulled him in and closed and locked her door.

The floor of her bedroom was covered in rose petals and her bed had silk white sheets on it. The scent of sensual mood candles filled the air. D was speechless.

"Like it?" Reese asked him seductively. The lead singer nodded. Then his lady started kissing on him. He kissed back.

Soon, 2-D was kissing down Reese's neck. He had pushed that silk wrap off of her. His touches on her skin sent chills up and down Reese's spine. The night was more ardent and steamy than all of their nights together.

By the end, the couple slept in each other's arms. But is there such thing as being too much in love?

Chapter Twenty-Two:


	22. It Has Come!

Chapter twenty-two: It Has Come!:

A couple days after that ardent night, Reese noticed some changes about her. She started getting sick a whole lot.

"_Am I pregnant?_" she thought. Finally after weeks of wondering, Reese went to a clinic and got herself tested. Two days later, Reese got the results back at school. Here is what they say:

To Ms. Ambers:  
>Your results from the seventh have came in yesterday. You're pregnant...<p>

When Reese read that, she fainted.

"Are you okay, Ms. Ambers?" the nurse asked when Reese awoke.

"Yes. I had this dream where I got an e-mail saying I was pregnant..." she answered.

"You weren't dreaming." one of the professors said solemnly as she handed Reese a copy of the e-mail. She took it and read it to herself.

"Where is the nearest phone?" Reese asked.

"Just down the hall." the professor answered.

"Thanks ma'am." said Reese. Then she got up from the infirmary bed and ran to the phone.

Once she got there, Reese quickly dialed Kong Studios.

"Hello?" 2-D answered.

"2-D... I'm pregnant!" Reese wailed.

"What?" 2-D asked. It took him a few seconds to figure it out

"By how long?" he asked at last.

"Three weeks," she answered. Then she burst into tears.

"Don't worry." said he. Then he calmed her down.

"Thank you 2-D." Reese sobbed out at last. Then she blew him a kiss over the phone, hung up, and went back to class.

Chapter Twenty-Three:


	23. Return to LA

Chapter twenty-three: Return to L.A.:

After four months of pregnancy, Reese couldn't hide it anymore. So she packed up and went back to L.A. Only 2-D, her classmates, and professors knew. When D told Noizchild, Ryan, Crash, and Gina Frary, they weren't amused.

"Why did you let her go?" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan!" Gina snapped.

"What?" he hissed.

"This will test their love." said Noizchild.

"Oh." said the boys.

Although things were fine in L.A., a few obstacles popped up. When Reese's aunt found out, she took her niece to get an abortion. But before the process could begin, Reese chose not to through it.

She also found allies. Her twelve-year-old cousin, Katliyn, helped her keep her pregnancy a secret from her other little cousins. She found that she could trust Noizchild, Ryan, Crash, and Gina Frary. She and 2-D kept in contact with each other through e-mails and phone calls.

On the ninth month, Reese grew tired of living in L.A. So she wrote 2-D another e-mail. This is what it said:

Dear sweetie:  
>I hate here in L.A.! It's boring and everyone in my town is stupid! Katliyn and I are coming back to London.<p>

Love, Reese

This brought joy to his world!

Chapter Twenty-Four:


	24. Birth in Essex

Chapter twenty-four: Birth in Essex:

2-D waited for Reese at the airport. When he saw her, D ran to his love and hugged her tight.

"Stu-Pot! Be gentle!" Reese yelled in shock jokingly.

"Sorry." said 2-D. He looked down at Katliyn.

"So you must be Reese's man!" she said. Then she blushed and giggled. The couple blushed as well. Then they started to head back to Kong Studios. But little did they know, they were going to have a delay.

The group was in the city when Reese fell into labor. This created a trip to the hospital. While Reese was giving birth, 2-D was apologizing to Murdoc over the phone.

Hours went by but they felt like days. Finally a nurse came to 2-D and Katliyn. They looked up eagerly.

"Mr. Stu-Pot, you have a new son." she said.

And with that, 2-D and Katliyn rushed to see him. The baby had 2-D's features and Reese's blue eyes and cute baby cheeks. On August ninth at twelve o'clock in the afternoon, Trevor Jamie Stu-Pot 2-D weighted nine pounds and two ounces. The couple, Katliyn, and the baby spent the night at the hospital.

Chapter Twenty-Five:


	25. The Confrontation

Chapter twenty-five: The Confrontation:

When the group return to Kong Studios, a raged Murdoc awaited them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled. 2-D explained the whole situation in fear. That didn't stop Murds' anger. The rest of the crew came outside. Noizchild the explained whole story. It took Russel and the Frary boys to hold Murdoc back from pounding 2-D.

The End (For Now!)

Author Note: Alas we end my very first Gorillaz story.


End file.
